The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new Chrysanthemum is `Rosella`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Subito` and the male parent is an undistributed, unnamed seedling identified as `G34C7`. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegatative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.